


A Little Help from a Friend

by oh_johnny



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: Paul goes to see Cynthia after John leaves her for Yoko.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is new work. Pretty much g-rated except for one or two words, and the subject matter.

Paul parked the car, sitting in it and gathering his thoughts as he stared at the house. There were toys scattered on the front steps, evidence of Julian's occupancy, and washing strung on the line, evidence of Cyn's ongoing need to keep herself grounded amidst the chaos. He hadn't known where else to go, hadn't known anyone he could really turn to who would sympathize, so he'd ended up here.

Mind you, nothing said he wouldn't get a clout on the ear instead, but maybe after that he could have a cup of tea and some talk.

Eventually he gathered his courage and knocked on the door. It opened cautiously, Cyn peering around for reporters.

“Just me,” he offered, holding out a box of chocolates, and a toy racing car. “Promise.”

Cynthia eyed him for a minute, various expressions warring for control of her face, then sighed and stepped back, inviting him in. “Julian's in bed,” she said, “but he'll love that car. Thank you for thinking of him.” Her tone was formal, unsure, but not unfriendly, and Paul mentally crossed clout on the ear off his list of possibilities.

They headed into the kitchen, Cynthia fussing over tea and biscuits while Paul looked around. There was nothing of John here. Not really surprising given the circumstances, he thought, although he'd expected at least one photo on display. Catching the look Cynthia shrugged, “Don't really want to be reminded right now. There's a couple of things in Julian's room, though. No reason he shouldn't still have his Da around.” She snorted. “That's all he's been most of the boy's life, after all. Pictures.”

“I'm sorry,” is all Paul could think of to say.

“Well, was it your fault?” she replied, tartly. When he opened his mouth to speak she held up a hand. “Stop. I don't need any true confessions right now. I don't care.” Paul looked up in surprise and she snorted. “Did you really think I didn't know? He told me. We'd been married three days and he got drunk and told me. About you. About Stu. About some boy when he was 14. Typical John. Wait until there's nothing to be done about it before you tell someone the important details.”

“Typical,” Paul agreed. “Bastard.”

“Right, so if it's true confessions you came up here for, Paul, they're not needed. Unless you want to tell me how horrid that _woman _is,” she added, spitting the word.__

__Paul looked down into the teacup, shaking his head. When he looked back up, there were tears in his eyes. “He's left me, too, Cyn. For her. Wants a fresh start, he says. Wants to go to her a virgin, he says. I've known that man a long time - it's going to take more than breaking up with me, with us, to make him a virgin!”_ _

__That startled a laugh out of Cynthia. “Too bloody right. He's been around the block and then some!” She stood, pushing the tea things aside before going to a cupboard and pulling out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Filling the glasses she lifted hers and took a healthy swig. “Drink up,” she said. “You'll stay the night, see Jules in the morning. He'll want that.”_ _

__“Thanks,” Paul said, pouring a drink and gulping it down. “You knew all along?” he asked._ _

__“Well, not from the start, but most of it, yeah. And I'll bet Jane does too.” At Paul's stunned look she added,” Listen, there's only so much that friendship and work partners can account for. The way you two went running when the other crooked his finger? Even with a naked woman in your bed? Jane's not stupid.”_ _

__“She's never said anything,” Paul stammered._ _

__“She's in love with you,” Cyn said softly._ _

__“I love her, too.”_ _

__“And she knows that.” Cynthia reached a hand out, put it over Paul's. “You don't stop loving someone just because they love someone else.”_ _

__Paul's eyes closed, his brow furrowing. He bit his lip, shook his head. “Cyn, I... I don't know what to do. How to go on. I can't bear this.”_ _

__“Yes you can. You will.” She looked at him for a while, trying to decide something. Then, “Tell Jane.”_ _

__“What? No! Are you daft? She'll slam the door behind her so hard the house will be shaking for days.”_ _

__“Maybe,” Cynthia nodded. “Or maybe she'll see the pain. Maybe she'll listen. Maybe she'll help.”_ _

__Paul sat with that for a minute, downing another whiskey. “Do you think? She's never really liked John...”_ _

__Cynthia pointed at him with her glass. “See? She already knows. Everybody loves John,” she added rolling her eyes._ _

__Paul laughed. “They've never tried to share a bed with him.”_ _

__It was Cynthia's turn to laugh. “How can one person take up that much space?”_ _

__“And need that many blankets,” Paul added._ _

__“And the snoring!”_ _

__Paul raised his eyebrows in agreement. “Still,” he sighed._ _

__“Still,” Cynthia agreed._ _

__Paul raised his glass. “To John.”_ _

__“To John,” Cynthia echoed. Then added, eyes twinkling, “And his prick.”_ _

__“And his prick,” Paul agreed. “Dammit! I'm going to miss that.”_ _


End file.
